Jyuuno No Tsubasa: Wings To Freedom
by Ice-Phoenix-chan
Summary: [Advanceshipy[AU[also fantasy& supernatural] Ash, a half vampire, is traveling with Princess (May), Gary, Misty, Tracey (I’ll add others). Gary opposes him &evil arises. Can Ash destroy the evil that was created by himself? (full summary inside)
1. Prologue Part I

I haven't thought of a title yet so if you have any ideas on what the title should be, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanks!

Okay, the summary also fantasy and the supernatural 3000 years ago, where evil has roamed the world, Ash's ancestor had defeated it by locking it upon himself. Now, Ash, a half vampire, half human, is almost finished his quest with his friends, May, Gary, Misty and Tracey (I'll add others later). After a strange incident, Gary turns into his rival and evil arises. Can Ash, May and their friends save the world again? Is possible that he destroy the evil that was created by his own hands?

AU Advanceshipping Misty is in this as May's friend Probably Orangeshipping

This ISN'T a May, Ash and Misty triangle, okay?

Warning: Violence and a bit gory.

This story was inspired by

Bound Forever by Blood by: Queen-Raiden

And

LH's Across Pain and Time

And I don't know how but also by

Mr. Panda's Guardians of Pokemon

And

Pokemon Knights by Star AJT 84

Though I've never read them... -.- but I would like to say arigato D (thank you)

(I know this is kinda clichéd but... meh...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please read** the following if it applies to you, thank you )

(**PLEASE READ IF YOU ARE A POKESHIPPER, AKA AAML AKA AshXMisty, SatoshiXKasumi**) Before I start, or you start reading my fic, let me warn you that the paring is **ADVANCESHIPPING, AKA AshXMay, SatoshiXHaruka**. You heard me (or read it) right, MAY, HARUKA, SAPPHIRE, the girl in Pokemon Advance with the brown hair, the girl as Sapphire in the manga. So, **PLEASE DO NOT FLAME JUST BECAUSE THAT THIS IS AN ADVANCESHIPPING STORY, OKAY?!?! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, DON'T READ THE FIC, IT'S THAT SIMPLE, AND DON'T FLAME IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIC. **Okay? Okay D

**For you Misty fans:** she probably will be appearing in this fic but **not** as a rival of May for Ash's affection, but as a friend. I don't like the wars that break out from them that turn them OOC so Misty is May's friend. If you are wondering who she will be paired up with, let me answer you that I don't know yet, it will probably be with Tracey, Orangeshipping (I think... right?) but if I will change it to something else if you people don't like it. (**For Pokeshippers**, _NO_, I _WIIL NOT_ make it pokeshipping even if you ask so really nicely)

**For you who have read my stories before and is upset because it isn't hoennshipping: **I don't know why this isn't hoennshipping XD. Brendan would seem more like a vampire with white hair and red eyes... but... I dunno... I kinda have a feeling that it would be better as an advanceshipping story...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note:

I'm using some of the colors in this chapter, and I go by the Japanese ones so Green is the guy that looks like Gary and the blue is the girl that is in FR/LG.

Most of the prologue is in _italic_ so the normal writing in the italics is kind of 'highlighted' (instead of going like _this_ to emphasize the word, _the prologue will be written like this and _this_ is how the word is emphasized, okay_?) So it might be a bit harder to read.

The prophecy is in between –s and I was never good at old English or writing poems... :sigh: Please don't flame because of it! (If someone can help me with the prophecy, it'd be great )) After the prophecy, I'm going to italicize the prophecy so, ya...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------Prologue Part I---------------------------------------------------

-Within thy hearts, there is evil, -

-From thine Heart, Book and Sword-

-Evil shall be unleashed into the world, -

-Chaos shall rule until hero with pure hearts, -

-Brace it into him... –

_3300 years ago_

_After many years of searching, the man named Green had finally found It; the sacred 'Book of Night' was in front of him, waiting, calling, taunting, and longing for someone with the right heart to open it. The brown haired man picked up his torch and toured the red cavern, searching for the right carvings of instructions to opening the fruit of his labor. The man finally reached the end of the cave; on the left side had faint carvings in a heavenly sky blue while the right side with vivid carvings in a demonic red. He straight and saw another set of carvings in an honest yellow. The brown haired man raised his hand and delicately traced his fingers in the carvings, it read:_

-Choose thy path wisely, -

-For there is no turning back, -

-For good or evil, thine heart shall know, -

-Shrouded in darkness or filled with good. -

-From your decision thou shall know, -

-Which side is thine foe, -

-For justice shall tell thine heart, -

-And set your decisions apart. -

"_No, that's not the one that held the secret of opening the book," he murmured as he turned to the blue carvings._

-Be wise and leave, -

-Or a heavy burden the would shall heave, -

-Never venture here again, -

-For the secret of opening the book shall remain. -

-Leave this place and world as it is, -

-For opening the book wouldn't do any good. -

The carvings continued about what happens if the book was open. Then, came this- 

-If you are opening the book for power, -

-Let me tell thee that it is not infinite, -

-For a hero shall stop it, -

-And the world shall be acquainted with peace again. -

-I hope ye shall hear, -

-The right voices near your ear. -

-For choosing the wiser choice of leaving, -

- Or the world will fear, -

-The evil that is near. -

-If I don't change your mind, -

-Thou and thy kind will confine, -

-In a world with no good or hope. -

-If that shall happen, thou shan't mope, -

-That you have done wrong and regret, -

-For thine hope thou shall wait, -

-For there is no other way, better late, -

-Than no hope for your world. -

"_I have searched for so long and you just want me to jut _leave _the book?" Green snorted, "I guess it is this one then," He said and turned to the red carvings._

-To unleash the power of the book, -

-Thine shall have a sword. -

-And simply, use Thine sword. -

-For it shall pierce the keyhole on each nook, -

-And the power is thine, -

-Not to keep, but help ye reign. -

-Thou world shall be shrouded in darkness, -

-Like it has fallen in an abyss. -

-Light may come, -

-But your reign shall be over by the time that there is some. -

"_So I just use the sword as the key, eh?" He said as he went back to the book. He picked up the Bloodbitter and pierced it into each of the corners of the book._

"_There," The man with spiky brown hair. He gingerly held the cover and slowly opened it. As soon as he lifted the cover open at the height of a thimble, the cover forcefully and quickly opened the rest of itself. The first page still read the title, 'The Book of Night' It seemed perfectly fine after that so the man turned the page and as soon as the page was turned open, ghostly black sprit-like things sprang out of the page and flew out of the cave. Green looked out of the cavern and saw the sky quickly fade from it's original blue to an instant black. Suddenly, something forcefully hit his back went into him. He lowered his head like he was in pain, his long bangs hung over his eyes shadowing them. As he raised his head again, his usual green eyes _(A/N: or is it black/brown... or what?) _had turned a crimson color tinted with black color. He threw his shoulders back and laughed manically revealing the fangs that had replaced his canine teeth as bat like pokemon surrounded him. There was something different about him too... his new eyes seemed soulless... _

_300 years later _(A/N: This would be 3000 years ago from where the story is starting)

_For three hundred years, they have put up and lived in this darkness, tortured, look down by, tormented. For three hundred years, they were ruled by vampires, Vambats. Dracubats _(A/N: made up pokemon of vampire/Dracula plus bats... duh!)_. Even all of the other species of pokemon are afraid of these bloodthirsty monarchs. For three hundred years, they have been waiting for this day, for the hero. The world, has just been waiting for one person, him._

_The man kissed his wife and son goodbye again. "Bye, honey," Satoshi waved._

"_Bye, daddy." Red said._

_His wife stood there beside him, holding their child, Red, she was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't say the words 'Goodbye,' it was too painful seeing her husband leave he. Sure, he left her during his journey of finding his weapons but this time was different. She had a bad feeling about this, for the last month, she had been having nightmares of him._

--Dream--

Satoshi and King Shigeru stood on the roof of his castle, face to face. Soon, they started battling, their swords clanging, their armor rattling, their pokemon fighting alongside with them. After a difficult and long fight, her husband had finally defeated King Shigeru. Soon, black spirit-like things came out of King Shigeru's body as he lay there motionlessly...

--End Dream--

"_Don't worry, I'll be back!" The black haired man responded to his wife's silence._

_She slowly nodded her head. "I love you," she said._

"_I love you too," Satoshi said and gave each of his family members a kiss. "Bye!" He said as he set off to King Shigeru's castle._

_Screen changes to another cave, the screen enters it, and you see the same colored carvings. _(A/N: you can imagine this part like the ones on TV or in a movie where it shows a stone tablet of prophecy, you know what I mean?)

(A/N: This is what the carvings read)

-When the hero is ready, -

-He shall venture with a medley, -

-Of danger, bravery, fun and adventure, -

-To find the weapons to assist him, -

-A sword, a shield shall aid, -

-The one who shall need the sate. -

-For whom he is fighting is strong, -

-But his sword, Justice shall fight along, -

-While his shield, of truth shall protect. -

_Back to Satoshi_

The black-eyed man stood in front of the castle and drew his sword. He was ready; he had his magical sword, amour, and shield and was still mounted on his loyal Rapidash. He was ready for Them; here was his final battle. The battle that determined the whole world, the reign of the vampires and his very own fate. He dismounted his Rapidash. He took out the pendant of his necklace, shaped as a sword "If anything happens to me," He whispered, "please let Delia and Red live happily," Then, he released his pokemon and said, "Let's go!" as he slammed the door open...

(A/N: I didn't make May or Misty the wife or else it would seem like that they are brother and sister, which I don't want so let's just pretend that it is Delia, okay?)

_With Satoshi's wife _(A/N: Red is about one... or the age when you just kinda understand what people are saying, I don't know when that is XD)

_She tightly held Red in one arm, and holding the sapphire pendant of her necklace. "Please," She whispered, "Let Satoshi come home safely..."_

_Once again, tears came streaming out of her eyes._

"_Why are you crying, mommy?" Red asked trying to comfort her like she always does for him._

"_Mommy is sad," She answered._

"_Mommy is making Red sad too..."Red said as he began to cry with her. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just some more notes :sweatdrops:

I think all characters in this story will be from the anime. Can someone tell me what color Gary/Green/Shigeru's eye color is? I don't remember... Was it green or something? (BTW did I spell Shigeru right? I don't remember this either XDD)

I've got the second part of the prologue almost done so I will post it up in a few days, okay? Now review so I will get the motive or finishing it and post it faster D

Ash, May and the rest of them will be appearing in the chapter after the next, okay?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is my birthday D I made this story especially for it D

May: -.- Baka! You are giving a present for your self?

Me: Yup DDD

May: She's crazy, right, Brendan?

Brendan: :sulking in corner: T.T

Me & May: -.-;;

Me: He's still not over the fact that he's not being the leading male role?

May: Yup

Ash: ) That's because I am!

Me & May: -.- We know

Me: I'm the authoress so I should know!

May: (whispers: haha ya right!) And I'm being the leading female role so I should know too

Ash :sweatdrops: Um... well... happy birthday, Icy-chan!

Me DD (Thinking: Okay! You're off the hook)


	2. Prologue Part II

Brendan: Go update 'I'll Always Remember' or 'Stargazing' instead!

Me: But I promised that I'd have this chapter up soon!

Brendan: So? I'm not in this T.T

May: That's okay :hugs Brendan:

Brendan: )

Me: Aww.... :hugs Steven:

Steven: AHH! THE EVIL AUTHORESS IS HUGGING ME!

Everyone: -.-;;

Ash: Can I get a hug? 0)

May: :hugs Ash instead of Brendan:

Ash: D

Brendan: T.T :cries in the corner again:

Everyone else: ... -.-;;

Me: Have anyone seen today's episode The Princess and the Togepi? I told you Misty and May would become friends DDD

May & Misty: )

Steven & Me & Ash: YAY! No evil Misty vs. May OOC wars! :celebrates:

Me: Though there were kinda some shoppingshipping Brock/May and pokeshipping in it -.-;; (I'm not a big fan of shoppingshipping)

Ash: Well, I guess that everything has a good side and a bad side to it

Everyone: Ya, whatever...

Me: Well, thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I wish that I would own pokemon but sadly, I don't.

Steven: Now, on to Icy-chan's title-less story that Brendan nor me are in...

---------------------------------------------------Prologue Part II---------------------------------------------------

_He had finally gotten past everyone/pokemon and had gotten to the roof. Now, he was standing face to face with King Shigeru. Shigeru's crimson eyes were cold and soulless, they seemed to stare deep into your soul and want to kill you._

"_So you've finally come," he said._

"_Yes, I have come to defeat you," Satoshi told him._

"_I see... but it's not going to be that easy!" Shigeru said and started charging at Satoshi..._

_Back at cave_

-May he be able to defeat evil, -

-And may it be aquatinted with peace. -

- I wish that this were the last time, my friend, -

-That we shall face evil again, -

_Back to Satoshi_

_The two men panted heavily, they had put up a difficult fight for each other. They were both badly wounded and they bleed like a fountain._

"_Time to finish you off," Shigeru said as he lunged at him again._

"_Oh, ya?" Satoshi asked as he started diving at his opponent as well._

"_Ya," Shigeru answered but he suddenly felt an insufferable pain through where his heart used to be. _(A/N: He is soulless and heartless too /)_ He turned to his opponent and saw him with the same look on his face. He too, had been stabbed but his Shigeru's cut was deeper, it went right through his back. _

"_Really? Is that so?" Satoshi asked as he pulled out his sword out of Shigeru_

_Something was in his Shigeru's throat, blood. Shigeru spurt the stale blood out and fell over; face first, Bloodbitter still in hand. Satoshi stood there in triumph for a while but then, he too, felt something in his throat, his own blood. He sputtered out his warm blood. 'At least there isn't as much as Shigeru's...' He thought. _

_Suddenly, black spirits came out of Shigeru's motionless body and around the castle gathered around Satoshi. The spirits forcefully went into him. He lowered his head like he was in pain, his bangs hung over his eyes shadowing them. If you stare into his eyes, you would be able to see specks or ruby in them. Unexpectedly, he started coughing up more blood from the force from the sprits that was put onto him. This time, the blood felt cold and stale in his mouth. _

_Back at cave_

-But evil shall arise, -

-And a new hero shall come, -

-With a heroine this time, will sum-

-To two, for the hero shall need aid, -

-For this time, the evil is within him and his mate, - (mate as in friend)

-But may his mate turn to foe, -

-For evil is more powerful to come, -

-But it shall be faced-

-Or the world would be maced. (A/N:I know 'maced' isn't really a word but I need it to rhyme and make sense. I am intending it to mean to die/defeated/ stuff like that. Think of it, what happens if a mace hit you? D That'd be fun... hehe :rubs hands together:)

_Back to Satoshi_

'I guess I can go home now,' Satoshi thought as he returned his pokemon into their pokeballs. He put his sword back in its sheath and mounted his Rapidash. "Let's go," he told it and rode off.

(A/N: I know what you are thinking, you are thinking that it's olden times so there is no pokballs, right? Let me ask you something, what do you do to carry a pokemon around like a Wailmer? You don't know, eh? That's why there HAS to be pokeballs, so these pokeballs are magical, not technological, happy? )

'_The prophecy said that the evil should be sealed within me. I guess, that's all of them,' He thought as he rode off._

_A little boy came out of the corner, where he had been watching his father battle with a tear stained face. "Father..." the boy called to the motionless body as he turned it over and embraced him. He wept on top of his father's body, hoping that he will revive somehow. He felt something jabbing in his arm, his father's bat shaped necklace. He gingerly took the necklace from his father to put it on himself. Like he spotted from his father's murder, black spirits surrounded him and absorbed into the necklace and picked up Bloodbitter and 'The Book of Night'..._

_Or, so, he Satoshi _thought_ that was all the vampires..._

_Back at cave_

-The heroine shall have the power, -

-Of summoning and magic. -

-With a great book secrets, -

-That shall guide the two-

-To safety and victory. -

-She shall also wield a staff, Sincerity, -

-From a widow's tears, it's power uses, -

-From her lost husband she muses. -

-For the heroine shall be brave, -

-And not let the world slave, -

-For the evil that reigns. -

-Take away people's pain, -

-And not let evil gain. -

_Back to Satoshi (at home with Delia)_

_On the way back, Satoshi had coughed up a lot of blood; he knew he wasn't going to last long before he will collapse. Seeing this, the frightened Rapidash ran even faster than normal so that his trainer would be able to see his loved ones again. When Satoshi had finally reached home, Delia quickly helped him dismount from Rapidash. By then, Satoshi already had coughed up so much blood that practically his whole shirt was filled with the scarlet liquid. Delia tried to help him stand up but he couldn't so the two lay on the ground._

"_I-I told you I-I ca-"Satoshi tried to talk but was interrupted by a cough erupting even more blood._

"_Ya, you made it but... you... you..."Delia started but she couldn't hold her tears back, "Y-you're going to l-leave m-mee!" She wailed._

"_There, there," He said pulling away the locks of hair in her face. He tried to smile at her but the smile was intruded by another cough._

_She felt terrible, her husband was in pain and all she could do was cry! She was supposed to be the one comforting him, not the other way around!_

"_Delia, both you and I know that I'm not going to last much longer," He said coughing, "I want to say goodbye to him,"_

"_I'll go get him," She said wiping her tears away. "You stay right here, and wipe the blood off with this," She told him as she gave him a handkerchief and ran inside their house to get their son._

"_Red, daddy is going to leave soon, you have to take care of mommy for me," He told him._

"_Yes daddy," Red said saluting him, Satoshi smiled. Saluting was their way of promising to each other._

"_That's a good boy," He said ruffling his hair. "Here, I want you to have this," He said as he took off his necklace with the sword pendant. "Always keep it with you, it brings courage to your heart." He said putting the necklace on his son. "Don't loose it. When you miss daddy, hold the pendant like it is daddy, okay?"_

"_Okay!" He said nodding his head._

"_That's a good boy, now run along and play," He said as he gave his son a little push._

"_Delia, I want you to do something for me," He said._

"_Yes?" She asked trying to keep in her tears._

"_Bring my sword and shield back to where I found them," He said as he started coughing again._

"_Okay," She said nodding her head._

"_I know this is a bit much to ask form you but burry me away from home, I want you to forget me and be live happily..."He continued. Suddenly, violent coughs came from him._

"_Satoshi!" She called as she made him change his sitting position to a lying position._

"_Promise me, Delia, and live a happy life, don't cry for me," He said holding her hand._

_Delia nodded. Once again, tears came rolling down her cheeks._

"_I- lo-ve- you," He said with the 'you' part almost unheard. He closed his eyes and his hand let go of her's._

"_SATOSHI!" She called and she wept over her husband's dead body._

_Back at cave_

-She shall also wield a staff, Sincerity, -

-From a widow's tears, it's power uses, -

-From her lost husband she muses. -

-For the heroine shall be brave, -

-And not let the world slave, -

-For the evil that reigns. -

-Take away people's pain, -

-And not let evil gain. -

_Back to Delia_

_As instructed, Delia had returned her husband's sword and shield to where it was found. She still had her husband's body with her, she didn't know where to bury him. One rainy day, she went into a cave for shelter. In it had the same strange carvings as the one she found in the one where she returned her husband's weapons but inside, it were blue carvings. _

_At the back of the cave, there was a space big enough to fit her husband's coffin. It seemed to be calling her to put him there. In front of the space, three pedestals stood. Near the ground, a pedestal with a book titled 'The Book of Day' laid on the left. In the middle, it was a pedestal up high with a shinning silver circlet on it. Strangely, it had no gems on it. On the right, there was an empty pedestal with a stand, which seemed to be waiting for the item that it was supposed to embrace. _

'_Hey, it looks like it is made to hold a staff,' She thought, 'maybe I'll put my staff there while I bury my husband.' She thought and placed her silver staff with a Kyogre on it holding an orb, which was rested on top of its head and between it's fins._

_Delia remorsefully buried her husband behind the two pedestals. 'Hold your tears back,' She told her self as she walked in front of the two pedestals, 'It was his last wish...'_

_She tried to take her staff off the pedestal and leave but it seemed stuck. 'What now? First my husband dying and now I can't even get my staff that he made for me back!' She thought in frustration. Soon, tears began to swell up in her eyes. She couldn't take it any longer, her husband had died, her son is sick, she was tired, and the worst of all, her staff which was the only other thing her husband left was stuck, bound to stay forever in this stupid cave!_

Suddenly, the orb that was attached to the staff was floating! Her tears have seemed to flow right into the orb of the staff. Suddenly, a blinding white light shone and the orb now seemed to spin and still seemed to be part of the staff. On the pedestal, she noticed some blue writing:

-Let go and let the wind blow-

-The chosen one shall glow-

-When she touches the low-

-And reach for the high-

-She shall be able to fly-

_Then, the circlet and her necklace's pendant began to glow._

'_Maybe I am supposed to let go and leave my memories behind...' She thought._

_She hesitantly took off her necklace and put the pendant on the circlet some more tears rolled down her cheek._

_Right then, the tears flowed into the circlet's glowing light and another blinding light came. After it died down, the whole circlet seemed assembled with the jewel. She weakly smiled and left._

_Delia was happier after that incident but whenever she wept at home, her tears would always fly out the window..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all you who are confused, Green is the guy at the beginning who turned evil and into a vampire. King Shigeru is his great (times however many ever times) grandson, who was slain by Satoshi. Satoshi was the father of Red, who is the great (times however many ever times) grandfather of Ash. The boy at Shigeru's side is his son, which would be the great (times however many ever times) grandfather of Gary. Get it?

For all you Green/Gary/Shigeru fans out there, please don't flame me because I turned him evil and made Satoshi kill him... I'm a Green/Gary/Shigeru fan too, so I feel bad for Green/Shigeru... I regret turning him evil... and letting Satoshi kill him... T.T

May: its okay... :pats Icy-chan's back:

Ash: Ya, its only Gary...

Me: Sheesh, you're so heartless, Ash! :whacks s his head like the way they do in the anime if someone says something stupid:

Ash: X.x owwie...

Brendan: :Evilly smiles in comer:

Me: What are you smiling at? :whacks head:

Brendan: X.x owwie...

May: What are you doing? :whacks Icy-chan's head:

Me: X.x owwie...

May: It's okay, I took revenge on the evil authoress :hugs both Brendan and Ash:

Brendan and Ash: )

Steven: I want a hug!

May: :hugs Steven instead:

Me: I'm evil? And how come I don't get a hug ; . ;

May: Group hug!

Everyone: D

Me: Wait... you still haven't answered my question! What do you mean evil? ; . ;

Note: please click the button that says 'Go' for 'Submit Review' and review!


	3. Chapter I

December 4, 2004 (I'm putting the date from now on XD)

Wow, it's been a long time I've updated anything…

May: That's because you're a lazy bum )

I would have updated sooner but I was busy!

May: Right… -.-;;

Anyways, thanks for all the review (and the Ash whacking mallet, Tk Macintosh XD)

Brendan: Why can't you update I'll Always Remember first?

::shrugs::

Ash: P That's because she doesn't like you!

Brendan: T.T

::whacks ash with Tk M's mallet:: That's not true!

Ash: Owwie…

'nuff said, on to the story!

Disclaimer: After all this time, I still haven't taken over Nintendo, Game Freak, or Satoshi Tariji's power (you may have noticed that the anime is still sane) so I still don't own any of these characters or Pokemon.

---------------------------------------------------Chapter I---------------------------------------------------

The sunlight slowly peaked through her translucent curtains and tickled the girl's face. Gradually, it began to brighten to an uncomfortable glow. The girl soon found the sun to be too bright to sleep with so she slowly opened her eyes. The brunette lazily yawned and got up. She quickly brushed the disgusting smell of her mouth away and washed up. She stepped out on to her balcony and took a refreshing breath of the spring air.

'_Perfect, a warm spring day, while father is gone, I can go for a ride on that new Ponyta father bought while he goes for his battles_.' She thought.

Her sapphire orbs wandered the perfect blue sky, which was dotted with white clouds. She soon spotted a few birds flying back from the south and sighed.

Her one dream was to fly, fly away, far, far away, past…

::Knock knock::

The brunette turned around, "Yes?" She asked.

"Princess, do you need my assistance?" Her maid, Amanda asked. "The King said he wanted to eat breakfast earlier today so he can go for a battle."

Thought so.

"No, its okay," The girl answered. "I'll be there in five minutes!" She hated having someone do all the work for her, why can't she just dress her self like everyone else? Does she even deserve having servants to dress her? She shook the thoughts out of her mind and quickly replaced her nightgown with her favorite dress and went down for breakfast. Her favorite dress was sky blue with white materials dancing across it, just like the sky. Her parents always preferred her wearing a pink dress, "It's more princess-like," they said. She mentally shrugged 'They also said that I look good in almost any colour.'

When she reached the table, everyone was already there waiting for her.

"Okay, let's eat," Her father said.

"May, dear, why aren't you wearing your new pink dress?" her mother asked.

"Yes, May, why aren't you wearing it?" Her father joined.

May sighed, "Do I have to?"

"You should wear it, pink is more princess-like," Carolyn explained

"But why isn't blue 'Princess-like?'" May asked quoting 'Princess-like' with her fingers, "it's just a colour after all." 'Here we go again, the 'princess-like' talk…'

"Because pink is more of a girl's colour than blue, and you are a girl so you should wear pink. Do you usually see me wearing blue?" Her mother answered

May mentally groaned "But-"

"That's enough May, you shouldn't talk that way to your mother!" Norman said, "Now eat," he ordered.

May sighed, "Yes, father," she said and picked up her spoon.

* * *

'_Today is the day…'_

The boy smiled to himself as he went for breakfast. This meal is going to be his last meal of his mother's cooking for a _long_ time. He and his friends were going on a journey to collect the badges so they can become The Knights of Rayquaza. The black haired boy smiled to himself at the thought and quickly wolfed down his breakfast.

(A/N: The Knights of Rayquaza is like a group of knights that are the strongest of the whole country and what not)

* * *

"I'm going for my battles. You two," Her father said, "don't get near the new Ponyta, it's too dangerous. It's not tamed yet," Her father explained. 

"Yes, father," The two kids said.

"I have to be going too," Carolyn said "Be good, you two," She said and kissed their foreheads.

"Yes, mother." They repeated.

As their parents left the room, the two kids smiled mischievously at each other. They quickly ran to their chambers to change…

* * *

As the black haired boy walked to the tree by the town gates where he and his friends were meeting, he saw three figures, a brunette, and another brunette but with even a darker shade and an even darker haired brunette, which was almost black, already there along with three more figures beside them. It was Gary, Brock and Tracey, his friends and traveling partners. Like their mothers (A/N: The 3 other figures beside them), his mother was trailing behind him so she could say goodbye before they set off to their journey. 

"Hey," he waved to them.

"Hey," they answered.

Gary chuckled "For once, you're not the latest!" He commented. They all laughed.

"Ha, what do you expect? I've been waiting for this journey for my whole life!"

The friends laughed some more.

* * *

May starred out her balcony again. She looked past the castle walls into the wilderness beyond them… How she hated those walls, it caged her up like those Pokemon that were presented to her father as 'gifts'. Every time she saw those 'gifts', she wanted to scream at the presenter for encaging those poor Pokemon in those tiny cages. She had spoken to her father about letting them go, but he always refused. 

"They're very rare and precious, May," he said "and it's not nice to let these Pokemon free, the presenter of them would think rude of us. Plus, many of them are dangerous, do you want the citizens of our country get attacked by them?"

So what if they're precious? So what if the presenter would think rude of us? For our own joy and dignity, we can just let these Pokemon be caged up in awful cages and lose their freedom? So what if they are dangerous? It's not like most of them will attack people out of the blue, the people are the one who angered it and probably deserved to be attacked by those Pokemon for disturbing them for their own purposes.

Those Pokemon deserve freedom, they were like her, caged up and restricted from their own will, a bird without wings, wanting to take flight but, sadly, she doesn't have the ability to… Heck, she doesn't have wings! She sighed. 'Only if…'

"May!" Max's voice called. "You ready yet?"

"Yep," She answered "I'm coming," She looked out her window once more and went to meet Max.

"Wow, that took long," Max said.

"…"

"Let's go find Steven and see if he can show/teach us any new/cool stuff!" Max said changing the topic.

"Okay,"

"Then after, we can visit the Ponyta!"

May nodded. "We can let it out for a while before father comes back," She said.

"Yep, let's go!" Max said as they ran to the armory to find Steven.

(A/N: As you already might have guessed, Steven is in The Knights of Raquaza. He's also Norman's (and my XD) favorite so he is the highest ranked. He is also May and Max's _very_ close friend who then teaches them about battling. May is not allowed to learn but he's nice so he teaches her anyway. P)

* * *

"Hey, where's Misty?" Tracey asked. 

"I don't kn-" Ash started

"I'm here!" The red headed girl interrupted with her mother lagging behind her.

"What took you so long?" Brock asked.

"I lost my spell book so I had to find it!" She explained.

"Okay then, let's go!" Gary said.

"Bye," They said to their parents. After a teary goodbye, the group set off…

* * *

"Does the clothes I got for you fit?" her maid asked. (A/N: May supposedly not supposed to do anything 'active' so she doesn't have other clothes other than her fancy dresses and some other clothes so her maid had to smuggle it in for her) 

"Yep," May answered.

"Good," Her maid answered.

"I'm gonna go now, remember, don't tell father!" She said.

"I swear my life I won't," She answered.

May walked to the stable to meet Max.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep," she said. As she opened the gate, the fire horse went wild and started to gallop wildly. It bashed into the gate, knocking May down as she was still opened it.

"Oww…" She said She rubbed her aching arm.

"You okay?" He asked his sister.

"I think so… my arm really hurts though"

"I'll get Amanda to treat it for you,"

"Okay…"

* * *

"So where are we heading first?" Gary asked. 

"The town closest to Littleroot is Oldale," Brock started.

"Is there a Challenge there?" Ash asked. (A/N: A Challenge is the quest they do to get the badge, like a Gym but in a Challenge, it can be a battle or something like retrieving the badge through a maze or something)

"Nope," Tracey answered.

"Then why are we going there?" Misty asked.

"'cause we can't get to Rustboro City in one day, we have to pass Oldale AND Petalburg before we can get there." Brock answered.

"Petalburg City!?" Misty and Tracey exclaimed.

"I heard that the royal family is staying there!" Misty said.

"Maybe we will see them," Ash said.

"Yeah," Brock, Tracey and Gary agreed.

"I heard that they have a great armory there!" Tracey added.

"Nice!" Brock said. "Well, let's hope that we can get there soon!"

* * *

"Sire, Princess May would like to stay in her chamber for dinner," Amanda said. 

"Why? Does she feel ill?" Norman asked.

"Yyes…" Amanda answered.

Norman gave her a strange look "I'm going to see May," he announced and walked to her chamber.

"May?" Norman asked.

"Yes?" May tried to say it in a tired tone.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"Can I come in?"

"Err…" May pretended to cough "I don't think you should, I don't want you to catch my cold," She said quickly.

"I don't mind," he said as he turned the doorknob to enter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it ) I don't think I'll update anytime soon (but hopefully I will get a chapter of I'll Always Remember up this weekend), school is very evil and taking up a lot of my time so ya…

Now go press the button on the left hand corner and review!


	4. Chapter II

Sorry for not updating sooner :sweatdrops:

I have good newsthough, I have thought of title for the fic, it is 自由の翼, Jyuuno Tsubasa, meaning: Wings of Freedom. Credit and thanks to Latios from SPPf!

This has been bugging me for a LONG time (since I started my fic, actually). I am gonna use their Japanese names. I know that this isn't held in Japan or anything but… :shrugs: I just can't stand using their English names in this story!

Reference:

Midori is the maid that is made up.

Ash Satoshi  
Gary Shigeru  
Misty Kasumi  
Brock Takeshi  
Tracy Kenji  
May Haruka  
Max Masato

Norman Senri

Mitsuko Carolyn

Delia Hanako

Daigo Steven

I think that's all we'll need so far, I'll add more names if I need to. For more reference, go to: http/ Thanks to Latios again for making this list )

Okay, reviews:

Kanta- lol Okay, I'll put the A/Ns at the bottom as reference :sweatdrops:

Marichi- Yes, it does but shh… you're ruining the story:shifty eyes:

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I wonder how many times I've said this... :sigh: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

"Sire, Princess Haruka would like to stay in her chamber for dinner," Midori said.

"Why? Does she feel ill?" Senri asked.

"Yyes…" Midori answered.

Senri gave her a strange look "I'm going to see Haruka," he announced and walked to her chamber.

"Haruka?" Senri asked.

"Yes?" Haruka tried to say it in a tired tone.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"Can I come in?"

"Err…" Haruka pretended to cough "I don't think you should, I don't want you to catch my cold," She said quickly.

"I don't mind," he said as he turned the doorknob to enter…

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

A loud shriek was suddenly erupted from a girl on route 101, causing the nearby flock of Taillow to spring away.

"Huh?" They asked as they spun around to see what was happening. The red head quickly hid behind one of her friends.

A puzzled look appeared on her friends' faces. "What?" They asked her.

The red head's answer was a trembling finger pointed at a small red and beige worm.

"It's a harmless wurmple," Satoshi and Shigeru stated in an uninterested tone, causing her to narrow her cerulean eyes in anger.

"Oh right, Kasumi is really afraid of bugs." Kenji remembered.

"Thank you, at least one of you remembered!" She said to Kenji.

He smiled in return. "Hey, guys, do you mind if we stayed her while I sketched this wurmple?" He asked, taking out his sketch book and a pencil.

"No!" Kasumi yelled. "Bugs are icky! Why would you want to draw that?"

The rest of his friends laughed at Kasumi, "Sorry, pal. We need to get going." Takeshi answered. "If we don't keep on moving, we'll never reach Oldale,"

"Plus, don't you already have around fifty thousand drawings of Wrumple already?" Shigeru sarcastically asked.

Kenji sighed. "Alright," He said as he packing away his sketch book and pencil. "And I do not have fifty thousand drawings of Wrumple!" He protested. The rest of the group laughed.

* * *

The brunette quickly slid into her covers, hiding the cast on her left arm.

The door clicked open and let her father in. "Daughter, are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya, I think so," She answered, 'Not too fast, or not to slow, or else he'll know!' She told herself and sniffed. **1.**

Senri nodded "Alright, get some rest right now, I'll tell the kitchen to make some soup for you instead. Midori will call you up when the soup is ready." He said. He got up and exited the room.

'Phew!' She silently signed in relief.

* * *

"It's getting late," Kenji noted as he starred up at the sky.

"How come we still aren't at Oldale yet?" Kasumi asked.

The rest of the group shrugged. "It should be nearby," Takeshi answered.

"I'm hungry," Satoshi complained.

"Me too," Shigeru said.

"So am I," Kasumi added.

"How 'bout we search for another fifteen minutes and if we don't find it, we'll set up camp to stay for the night?" Kenji suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Takeshi answered.

The rest of the group solemnly nodded and continued their search.

* * *

Suddenly, the door opened again.

"Haruka, I forgot to give you this," Senri said as he held out an oval shaped azure jewel fastened to a thin silver loop big enough to fit on her wrist. "Here," he said mentioning her to lift up her wrist so he can put it on for her.

The brunette lifted her right arm so her left arm will remained concealed in her blankets. "It's beautiful!" She said truthfully.

Her father nodded but didn't put on the bracelet. "Yes, an ambassador from a far city presented this to us as a gift today." He explained "Mitsuko told me to give you hers too," he said holding out a matching necklace, "She wanted pink ones but he said that there weren't pink ones and these blue ones were a delicacy,"

"Oh," she smiled to herself for not getting pink jewelry for once.

"Haruka, I need your left wrist," he said.

"W-why!" she asked.

"The ambassador said that it only is at it's true beauty when the body, mind and it are all connected, and since it is in your left arm's blood that flows directly to your heart, he said to wear it on your left arm." He explained.

"Err…" Haruka didn't know what to say. If she didn't bring up her left arm by herself, he would make her bring it up anyway, if she did bring it up, he would know, so either way, he would know that she broke it. "Father," She started.

"Hmm?" He asked as he fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I-" She released a sigh, "I rode the new Ponyta today," she confessed.

"What?" He exclaimed as he dropped the bracelet on her bed.

"And I broke my arm doing so," She admitted as she released her bonded arm from its covers.

Senri shook in anger, "Did Masato ride it too?" He asked.

"No," she quickly said, "He didn't, just me" She lied.

"What did I say this morning!"

"Not to ride it because it wasn't tamed," she answered, lowering her head.

"Did you just ignore it?"

She opened her mouth but didn't know what to say. "I-I guess…" she answered remorsefully. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She felt tears starting to from in her eyes.

"Humph, as your punishment, you will be staying in your room for the rest of the week, and I will lock the doors to your balcony and cover the windows!" He said furiously and rushed out her room in anger. **2.**

Haruka's tears spilt out of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Not the balcony!" She whispered. She loved her balcony; it was the only thing that she felt didn't feel stressed about. She felt like a Gyarados in a cage, she wanted to escape this horrid place, her home and venture out in the country, in the open, where she could be free. It's not like it mattered to be missing a princess, Max is going to be king anyways. Why can't they just set her free? It was her dream to explore her father's entire kingdom, why can't they just let her do what she wanted for once?

Suddenly, the door knocked, interrupting her thoughts. "Yes?" Midori answered.

"It's Daigo, the king told me to lock your balcony," He solemnly answered.

Haruka let out a heavy sigh "Let him in," she ordered her maid.

"Yes, ma'am" Midori said and quickly opened the door for Daigo.

"Midori," Haruka whined.

"Yes?"

"How many times have I told you _not_ to be formal with me?" She asked.

"Sorry, your maj-"

"Haruka!" the brunette corrected.

Midori quickly curtseyed "Sorry, Haruka,"

"Haruka, I'm sorry to do this but it's your father's orders," Daigo said as he got out a brass key.

"It's okay," She said half heartily, "You know how much I love the balcony," She told him.

The blue haired man nodded, "You begged for it for months and even made it both your birthday AND Christmas present," Daigo remembered.

Haruka nodded. "Daigo, do you mind if I go onto the balcony once more before you lock it?"

"Not at all," he said as he opened the door for her. His arm directed outside of the balcony, gesturing her to go.

"Thank you," she smiled as she stepped out onto the balcony. She took a deep breath of the refreshing air outside and starred at the golden sunset and exhaled. "Nature's beauty is incomparable," she declared.

The blue haired man nodded, "Yes, it's magnificent," he agreed.

The two stood there gazing upon the landscape, which had been shaded gold from the sun for a while longer. Then, Haruka turned to Daigo. "Thank you, Daigo," she said.

He smiled. "You're welcome," as they went back inside.

"Sorry for wasting your time," she said with slight embarrassment.

"No, not at all," he said, "That scenery was marvelous," He answered as he turned the key to lock the French doors of the balcony.

"Yes," she answered dreamily.

"I have to go now," he said opening the door to exit her chamber. "Enjoy," he said as he winked and walked out the door.

"Enjoy?" Haruka repeated. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as she thought. "The balcony!" She figured and ran to it. As hinted, one of the doors was still fluctuated back and forth for her to enter. "Thank you Daigo!" She screamed.

* * *

A/Ns

1. _"Ya, I think so," She answered, 'Not too fast, or not to slow, or else he'll know!' She told herself and sniffed." _You how people 'sniff' when they're sick? That's what she's trying to do… there is a more detailed explanation on WHY people do it but I don't think you want me to explain that…

2. _"…I will lock the doors to your balcony and cover the windows!" He said furiously and rushed out her room in anger."_ The doors to the balcony are French doors; they are those 'window doors' so Senri needs to cover the windows so she can't look outside anymore.

* * *

:dies: writing has gotten really rusty… so the chapter sucked… :sigh:

:in a machine like voice:

Please click the purple/blue button in the bottom left corner and answer the following questions:

1. Who should Kasumi (Misty) end up with?

a) Kenji (Tracey)

b) Takeshi (Brock)

c) Other (please specify)

PLEASE note that this is an ADVANCSHIPPING fic and I would have paired her up with Shigeru (Gary) but I can't… :sweatdrops:

2. Should I keep the names of the people in Japanese?

a) Yes

b) Not Sure/ don't care

c) No

d) NO! I HATE IT! CHANGE IT BACK!

3. Should I change the CITIES to Japanese?

a) Yeah, okay.

b) Not Sure/ don't care

c) Hmm… nah, that goes too far and it'll get too confusing

d) No

d) NO! I HATE IT! CHANGE THE NAMES BACK!

4. Pokemon?

a) Yep

b) Not Sure/ don't care

c) Hmm… nah, that goes too far and it'll get too confusing

d) No

d) NO! I HATE IT! I SAID, CHANGE THE NAMES BACK!

Type in a review and then press Send. Thank you!


End file.
